


Our Thing

by Filliam



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filliam/pseuds/Filliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shino and Rika have a moment for themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I got back into writing lately! I was having a bit of trouble with a SilicaxSinon fic I was working on, so I took a quick break and wound up doing this little LisbethxSinon fic since my friend Lottie likes it. I kinda do too, now. Even though the beginning may make it seem a bit steamy, I swear it's supposed to be a pretty innocent interaction, all things considered. I hope you enjoy!

The freckled girl laid on top of her, propped up by her hands on the soft mattress; one on each side of the other girl's head. Rika gazed into Shino's eyes.

Shino took a moment to drink in the sights of the room. Red-tinted cheeks, a smitten expression, and fluttering bronze eyes that seemed to shine impossibly bright in her dimly-lit apartment adorning the girl on top of her. The feeling of brown strands of hair that brushed against her cheeks, the light chafing on her bra. The smell of the faint vanilla perfume she’s been using ever since she started going out with her. Nothing but the sound of each other’s breathing and the room’s antique analog clock’s ticking ringing through their ears.

Time came to an abrupt restart as the hands beside Shino moved to her face, cupping her cheeks. They slid their way softly to the sides of her face, grabbing onto the pair of white ribbons tying her hair.

Rika undid the knots slowly.

The strands of dark grey hair spread themselves like a fan upon being unbound. Rika’s heart skipped a beat at the visage of cascading locks that framed her girlfriend’s flushed face, the dark sea of hair engulfing pale skin.

“You look beautiful,” Rika struggled with the word, as though an understatement.

“Y-You look beautiful too.”

At that exchange, both girls' faces blushed a deeper crimson.

Rika continued her reluctant advance, burying her face a bit awkwardly into the crook of Shino’s neck. She planted a kiss on the charcoal-haired sniper’s neck, her nose brushing against the girl’s ear. Shino’s temperature rose slightly as she struggled to swallow back any whimpers through bitten lips.

The blacksmith proceeded her way downwards, a trail of soft kisses marking its way from the dark-haired girl’s scruff to her collarbone. Rika’s nervousness rose the lower she went, eyes fixed on Shino’s expression as she slid down to her clavicle.

Two more kisses down the trail, and Shino let out a yelp.

Opening her eyes wide, she buried her face into her hands, body overheating with embarrassment. Her breathing ragged and she shook her head from side to side.

Rika distanced herself seeing the odd reaction to touch. Her eyebrows knitted in worry and her heart sunk.

“Sinon! Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?”

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry. I just can’t do this, Lis.”

With her face still cupped in her hands, she continued.

“It’s not you, it’s just, I’m not sure I’m ready for this. Going all the way, I mean.”

Rika embraced the embarrassed girl into her arms, her body so hot she’d assume she had a harsh fever if she didn’t know better. Shino exhaled a deep breath in surprise, and her partner gave out a hearty laugh.

“Oh, god. You really had me worried for a moment there!”

The brown haired girl grasped at Shino’s hands, gently pulling them away from the worried girl’s steaming face. Rika smiled brightly at the watery eyes that peeked out from behind her fingers.

“Jeez, I thought I had broken you or something. You don’t need to worry about that! Just take your time with this sort of stuff…”

The older girl looked downwards.

“And I thought I was going to explode too.”

Rika hugged her again, tighter this time.

She caressed the back of the flustered girl’s hair, fingers tenderly parting down threads. She twirled the black sea that rested upon her head around with her index finger, the tip of her fingernail grazing against Shino’s nape with each rotation.

Shino rested her chin on Rika’s shoulder.

“I like it when you do that.”

“Play with your hair?”

“Yeah.”

She nuzzled against the shoulder again, Rika’s skin softer than expected considering how slender she was.

“Maybe that could be our thing then.”

A warm smile carved itself onto the girls’ lips.


End file.
